Fifty Shades of Strange
by Evelyn D'Artagnan
Summary: This story is about a girl who while searching for her father, comes into contact with the world's most successful entrepreneur.. Mr. Christian Grey. What will happen when this pop/rock star of a girl, gets caught up in Christian's erotic ways? And will she ever find her biological father, after having been adopted the night she was born?
1. Prologue

_**Fifty Shades of Strange**_

 **Disclaimer: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own Dr. Strange or Fifty Shades. They both belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OC Ariella, her mother, and brother... Well, her brother won't be an OC now that I think about it. I do appreciate** _ **constructive**_ **criticism. So please enjoy the story. We will start with the prolog. The night of the accident and Ariella's surprising survival.**

Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange who was sitting on the couch and reading over a file from one of his patients looked at his wife. He smiles a little at the fact she's sitting here in front of him and rubbing her nine-month pregnant belly. His little girl was due any day and he couldn't be happier. Sure, he was an arrogant son of a bitch, but he could still love.

He looked at his wife Rachel and asked, "Do you feel alright? Any contractions?"

"No, I'm fine." she sighed after being asked for the tenth time.

He may be a neurosurgeon, but he was still a doctor. To be quite honest, he wanted to be sure his baby was healthy. He then went back to his file and began to read it. Not even two minutes later he sighed. The reason is that it's a patient who was paralyzed from the chest down which made him untreatable. Strange tossed the file on the table and rolled his eyes. He got up from his chair and walked over to the window to look outside at the darkening clouds.

"Looks like rain." He stated, sighing, "I hope that if the baby comes the roads won't be too bad."

Rachel smiled and chuckled a little.

"You always were one to care Stephen... When you want to that is."

Strange only chuckled and nodded before coming over to his wife and kissing her stomach. It then dawned on him that they haven't picked out a name for their daughter.

"We need a name for the baby. She'll be due at any time."

Rachel nodded in agreement. If they didn't have one already picked out she knew that they'd be at the hospital for awhile trying to pick one out. Strange stood, not hearing the soft grunt his wife gave. She had gotten a contraction, but it was fairly mild. She watched her husband pace the floor, trying to think of a name. Strange tapped his chin in thought. He then looked at his wife with a smile.

"I got it. How about Ariella?"

"Ariella?" His wife asked.

"Yes, she should be named after her mother in some way." Strange argued, "I'm not all _that_ arrogant you know."

"I agree, you're not. But what about a middle name Stephen?" Rachel prodded, looking at Strange.

Strange opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He walked to his laptop and began to look for names. Meanwhile, his wife let out a louder grunt. Stephen's head snapped to his wife after hearing her discomfort.

"Contraction?" He asked, his voice slightly rising.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, but it's not that bad. It's not hurting all that bad."

Strange breathed out in relief, still knowing that at some point he was going to have to take his wife to the hospital.

He then looked at the computer then said, "I found the perfect middle name for her. Jessica."

His wife looked at him like he grew a second head, "Now, why would I want to give my daughter that name?"

Stephen sighed, "Jessica is a Hebrew name. It means rich. It also means God beholds."

She still stared at him in disbelief.

He looked at his wife and explained, "It fits. One because we _are_ rich and God will behold her. She will never live a poor girl. No matter what."

His arrogance was now beginning to show in an unpleasant way. His wife was about to call him out on it, but she let out a shout instead.

"Okay, I think Ariella wants out now." she grunted, "I can feel her fighting right now."

Stephen ran and grabbed the baby bag. Next, he lifted his wife and carried her to the elevator, refusing to let her out of his arms. After that, he pressed the garage button in the elevator and knew that they had to get to the hospital fast. Then, he put his wife into the Lamborghini. She was about to protest about the weather, but he wasn't about to take no for an answer no matter what. He got into the driver's seat and sped away to the hospital. The roads were terrible due to the rain, but Stephen could honestly care less. He floored it and called the hospital letting them know that they were coming. Soon after he hung up the car ran over a large puddle without slowing down which sent him and Rachel spinning on the wet street and flying over a hill. Strange could hear his wife screaming as they rolled and spun.

Several hours later, a chopper arrived. They loaded Strange and Rachel onto gurneys and transferred them straight to the hospital. Strange was rolled into one OR while Rachel was wheeled to another. Rachel moaned and looked at the doctor as they prepped to operate on her.

"No..." She said, stopping the doctor, "b... baby."

She touched her stomach where their daughter was.

The doctor looked at the others, then to Rachel, "We need to do work on you first ma'am."

"Save. My. Baby." Rachel said, "She's.. more... import... important."

The doctor knew that she was right. So, he and the others set to work on an emergency Cesarean. The doctors thought that the baby was surely dead. But, when they broke through the sac, out came a surprisingly healthy and unharmed baby girl. The doctor brought Ariella to see her mother, Rachel. Even though she was very weak, she smiled at the newborn.

"Hello... Ariella J... Jessica." Rachel gasped, before going into cardiac arrest.

The doctors tried everything short of opening her up to save Rachel, but it was too late.

The doctor looked up and stated, "Time of Death, 12:30 a.m."

* * *

Meanwhile in the next room, Strange was undergoing emergency surgery completely unaware of what happened to his wife and that his daughter has just been born. The doctors worked hard on Strange and were able to save him. The only thing they couldn't save were his hands. The nerves in his hands had been destroyed beyond repair. He would be able to use them with time, just not as well as he used to. After the surgery had been completed, he was wheeled into recovery. About two hours later, Strange woke up, looking at his coworker Christine Palmer.

"Hey," she soothed, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

Strange looked down at his hands, then at Christine.

"What did they do?"

Christine sighed then explained, "They rushed you and Rachel in a chopper. Took a while to find you. The golden hours for nerve damage went by while you were in the car."

Strange sighed, signifying that that wasn't what he meant.

"What did they do?!" he demanded.

He was referring to the numerous pins in his hands.

"Stephen, they put eleven stainless steel pins in the bones. You had several torn ligaments. You were on the operating table for 11 hours."

Stephen groaned then he remembered Rachel and his daughter.

"Rachel? The baby? My baby?" he nearly panicked.

"The baby's fine. She's healthy and miraculously unharmed." she soothed, "The doctors wanted to work on Rachel, but she refused. She wanted your daughter to be saved first."

Stephen wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He then asked, "My daughter. Where is she?"

Christine nodded to a little hospital bassinet, and told him, "She's right here. She's healthy."

Stephen looked over at his daughter, her hair was a caramel auburn brown. He knew that she was going to have her mother's magnificent, sapphire blue eyes. He smiled ever so slightly, mostly due to his injuries. But, would he be able to take care of her with his hands being the way they were? He looked at Christine, and sighed, "I love my daughter, but I want her to be happy. So... Christine... find a family that will take her."

Christine gasped as if she were shocked that Strange would do that to his daughter.

"Stephen, are you sure?"

"Yes. But... do me a favor. My nametag. Make it into a necklace or something for her, so people will know that she's my daughter. I will find her when I can get my hands in order."

Christine nodded and makes a necklace out of Stephen's name tag. She had to take the pin part out. She then called a local adoption shelter, asking them to take Ariella, at the request of her father. Meanwhile, in his room, Strange looks at his daughter,

"No matter what they tell you... Your last name doesn't mean weird, or odd. It means Survivor. I will find you one day Ariella. I can promise you that."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Fifty Shades of Strange**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **Disclaimer: I do** ** _NOT_** **own Dr. Strange or Fifty Shades. They both belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OC Ariella, her mother, and brother. Well, her brother won't be an OC now that I think about it. I do appreciate** ** _constructive_** **criticism. So please enjoy the story.**

I rolled around in my bed. My dream was confusing me. It showed me visions of a man I should know... But then... I don't. I can hear his voice too. It sounded kinda arrogant. I woke up and wonder why these dreams kept haunting me. Are they trying to tell me something? Is it a premonition? I wasn't sure, but soon I hear someone calling me from downstairs. It was my foster brother Brian.

"Ari! Katherine Kavanaugh's on the phone for you!"

I groaned and got out of bed. I had only gotten back from a tour and _now_ Kate decides to bug me? I sighed inwardly and made my way downstairs to the phone.

I sighed into the receiver, "Yeah, Kate?"

"Hey Ariel, how are you?"

Her voice sounds like she has the flu. I immediately felt bad for her.

I then say, "Good, came home from touring last night. It was a riot. And I do mean a **literal** riot."

It was true. When I sang my song _Heaven Knows_ the one night, a mosh pit formed and a few people got seriously hurt. I was drawn from the memory, thankfully, when Kate spoke.

"That sounds awful. Was anyone hurt?"

"Yeah, one guy broke his leg. Another an arm and another guy both."

"Yikes... Anyways... I'm calling to ask for a favor. I know you're exhausted from tour and whatnot, but this is important."

I would do anything for Kate. If her best friend and my other friend Anastasia Steele wasn't able to that is.

"Sure, what's the favor?"

At first, she says nothing, probably because she thinks I'm nuts for wanting to jump onto a task right after I come home from being on the road.

"Kate trust me, I don't care if I'm exhausted. I'm actually not all that tired anyways, to be honest. What's the favor? Come on, tell."

"I need you to do an interview for me. I mean... I need you to interview someone for me."

It was _my_ turn to freeze. ' _Me? Interview someone?'_ I haven't interviewed anyone since the day I met legendary rocker Ace Frehley. _T_ _hat_ was just a meet and greet in high school. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. What if I mess up? I'll be honest with her and tell her that I wasn't that much of an interviewer. If anything, I was the interviewee.

"Kate, I hate to say it, but I am _not_ exactly one who _does_ interviews. The only time I ever really _did_ one was when I met Ace Frehley in high school. And _that_ interview was for a school project."

"Please Ariella," Kate begged, "I know you're used to being interviewed and all, but this is **really** important."

I sighed inwardly, _'How and why is this so important?'_ I asked myself, I press her for more information.

"It's for the student newspaper. The graduation issue."

I facepalmed myself, _'H_ _ow did I_ not _remember that?'_ I mentally screamed at myself. I remembered that she told me that **just** last night. I must've been so tired that it slipped my mind.

I sighed and then asked, "Can't Ana do it?"

"She has to work. Oh please, Ariella?"

Kate's begging is enough for me to give in.

"Fine, but you owe me big."

"Thanks, Ariella, I promise I'll repay you soon."

I sighed and hung up the phone. I then made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I got dressed in some jeans, a purple lace top, black boots, and a black blazer. I then pulled my hair into a ponytail and curled it. I quickly grabbed my black motorcycle helmet that has purple flames and snatched my motorcycle keys. I slung my backpack over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I straddle my Harley and rev the engine before heading to Kate and Ana's apartment. I sighed as I drove out of Seattle and into Vancouver which is about a two-hour ride. But, with my Harley and the help of back-roads, I got there in under an hour. I pulled up outside of the apartment, kicked down the kickstand, and shut off my bike. I looked in the mirror of my motorcycle and checked to make sure my hair is okay.

I then head up the steps to say hi to Anastasia as she comes out and goes to her VW Beetle. I then walked in to say hey to Kate who is huddled on the couch. I cringed inwardly at the view of her pajamas. Bright pink with _way_ too many rabbits.

"Hey, Kate."

She looked up at me. Even though she looks terrible she still looks amazing. I will never understand that.

"Hey, Ari. Thanks so much for coming." she wheezed, "You're a true lifesaver."

I laughed, then again I feel like it's true.

"So I think you have something to give me... To help with the interview I mean."

'How in the Sam hell did I know that', you ask? Well, I'm actually a mutant. A very powerful one at that, according to Charles Xavier. But, that I can explain more about later.

"Actually yes. I wrote the questions on index cards so that you had them." She explained, "You're interviewing the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. He'll be handing the degrees out at graduation."

Well, _this_ is certainly news, though I could see it in her mind. I am a telepath and apparently some kind of sorceress. Xavier said that I was the daughter of the next Sorcerer Supreme.. whatever the fuck _that_ meant. I looked through some of the questions and then put them neatly in my backpack.

"I better go, I don't think you want me to be late."

Kate shook her head, "No, I don't want you to be late. Please be careful with your abilities. Who knows what'll happen if he figures out what you are."

"I don't plan on telling or showing him anything."

I was thankful that only a handful of people knew what I was. Kate and Ana being two of that handful. I then walk out of the apartment, pull on my helmet, and drove off again. As I rode back to Seattle, I knew that I would have to go to downtown Seattle to find the place.

' _This'll be easy,"_ I arrogantly tell myself, _"All you have to do is interview this guy, take down his answers, and then get out of there after it's over."_

I knew full well that it wasn't going to be that simple. What if this guy was in his nineties, or worse, his mid-thirties. I really should've asked Kate for some kind of biography. Even if it was a brief one.

 _'You could've used your telepathic ability find that out yourself.'_ My subconscious says rudely, and I aggressively stamped her down.

I swore to **never** use my powers, _especially_ my telepathy unless I was given express permission or unless I really needed to. But then, there are times I do use my powers just to show off. I sighed as I gunned the engine and shot down the road to Seattle. I just hope that this blasted interview goes by fast. After awhile, I finally arrived in downtown Seattle. I have been out here before since the studio I record at is out here. Which happens to be Electrokitty Studios. I drove through the streets looking for Grey Enterprise. I finally see it, and boy is it a tall building. I sighed and took off my helmet. I grabbed my backpack from the storage box and replaced it with my helmet. I then walked up to the doors that have Grey House written on them. I shook my head then strode in.

I walked up to the white sandstone desk where a young blonde woman, about twenty-six, sat. I clear my throat to make my presence known.

' _Arrogant bitch.'_ My subconscious admonished me while rolling her eyes. I only ignored her, and continue to plan my dialogue. The blonde looked up at me while giving me a polite smile.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Grey. Ariella Haner for Katherine Kavanaugh."

"Just a moment Miss..." She freezes mid-sentence, and her eyes meet mine.

 _'Oh no,'_ I think to myself, _'not this. Anything but this.'_

"Haner? As in... The singer Aries Haner?" she grinned.

I try not to roll my eyes which, by some miracle, I succeeded. It's always the same thing when I make an appointment somewhere or if I'm just out on the town. Someone always asks me if I'm that pop/rock star, Aries Haner. And my answer is always the same:

"Yes, that would be me."

"You look different than you do on stage, though." she pointed out.

I groaned inwardly, but she does have a point that I do look different than what I do on stage. However, I don't like wearing my stage wardrobe everywhere. Especially my stage makeup. No, I don't dye my hair funky colors unless I'm on the road or if the mood strikes me and I _definitely_ don't wear my corsets or anything like that since they're a part of my stage wardrobe.

"Yeah, I do dress a lot more differently than I do on stage. But, I just like to be myself in public. Not my alter ego, by any means. Well, if that's what you want to call it."

I consider Aries my alter ego even though it's a nickname of mine. The difference between me and Aries is that she dyes her hair funky colors. Ariella doesn't unless the mood strikes her or if she's on the road.

"Well, Miss Kavanaugh is expected. But, if you could just sign here, I can get you a Visitor pass."

She passes me a clipboard for me to sign. I then recognized her accent.

"Are you from Jersey?" I asked.

She looked at me and nods, "I'm from there yes. I needed a better job than a barmaid. So, I moved to Seattle and applied here."

I nodded, I wish it were that easy for me. But, it's not. I loved singing, dancing, and performing for hundreds sometimes even thousands of people. It was always my dream to do that. I finish signing my name and passed the clipboard back to her. She then hands me a pass with **Visitor** harshly stamped on the front. I took it and clipped it to the bottom hem of my blazer.

"You'll want to go down this hallway to the last elevator on the right. Just press for the twentieth floor."

The directions were quite easy to follow. So, I walked down the hall, found the elevator I want, stepped inside, and waited as the elevator swiftly carried me to my destination.

 _'Well, here goes... Everything.'_ I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Fifty Shades of Strange**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 **Disclaimer: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own Dr. Strange or Fifty Shades. They both belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OC Ariella, her mother, and brother. Well, her brother won't be an OC now that I think about it. I do appreciate** _ **constructive**_ **criticism. So please enjoy the story.**

The elevator doors open and everything felt oddly familiar. I noticed the lobby here looked exactly like the one I was just in. I shook the thought away, stepped out of the elevator, and nodded politely at the blonde behind the desk.

"Mr. Grey will be another fifteen minutes. Please have a seat, Miss..."

I sighed and knew I'm gonna regret telling her who I am. but I tell her anyway:

"Haner. Ariella Haner."

She smiled then offered me, "Well, Miss Haner, if you could just have a seat there. Should I take your jacket?"

She motioned to some chairs near a window as she helped me out of my blazer. I nodded and placed myself in one of them and saw that there's a room with a huge desk and matching chairs around it. I then looked through the questions again before hearing another voice. I looked up and standing by the first blonde is another blonde. But, this one looks like she's had a little more experience than the previous blonde.

The second blonde comes up to me and told me, "Miss Haner, Mr. Grey will be another five minutes."

I smile softly and replied, "That's fine. I'm good here."

"Have you been offered any refreshment?"

I shook my head, but then answered, "It's okay, though, I have something here."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper. I cracked it open swiftly to where it almost made no sound and took a sip from it. I sighed softly as the caffeinated liquid ran down my throat. I then looked up and saw a rather handsome African-American gentleman come out of the office.

"Golf this week, Grey?" I hear him ask.

Although I don't catch a reply, I do hear a thought from someone that says that they detest golf. I can relate because I hate golf too. I'm more of a football, soccer, baseball, volleyball... Anything with the word ball type of person. I enjoy various sports, just not golf. Anything, but that.

"Mr. Grey will now see you, Miss Haner." The second blonde says to me.

I, all too calmly, stood up to my feet and walked with way too much poise into the office. My attempt to appear graceful was ruined because I tripped over a kink in the rug and fell headfirst through the door. I groaned inwardly for this usually doesn't happen to me as often as most would think.

I take in a sharp breath and breathed out, "Ooh, ow."

I noticed that my heel had snagged the kink. I then felt two hands, gentle but quite firm, helping me to my feet. I looked up at the gentleman who had helped me to my feet, and my jaw almost dropped to the floor. _'Holy fucking shit! He's so young!'_ I mentally screamed.

"Miss Kavanaugh? Are you alright?" He asked me while checking me over for injuries.

I wanted to laugh at him. Seeing as he thought _I_ wasKate. I did let a light giggle pass my lips, however.

"Miss Kavanaugh actually couldn't be here." I explained, "She's down with the flu. I was _pretty_ much drafted."

"I see. I'm Christian Grey."

"Ariella. Ariella Haner."

He looks me over, and I can see that he's thinking that I'm quite beautiful _or_ that I don't look the way I usually do onstage. Either way, I can't blame him for thinking so. I have caramel-auburn brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and olive skin. I noticed that he's taller than me, by at least three inches, and impeccably dressed in gray.

"I have only ten minutes, so please have a seat."

I rolled my eyes just a slight bit. Then again, I know what it's like to be rushed.

"So are you studying journalism?" he probed.

I laughed, not too hard, but I still laughed. He raised an eyebrow and I can swear that I saw a smile on his lips or, at the very least, the ghost of a smile.

"I am actually not in school, Mr. Grey." I smiled, "I'm a music star."

He nodded in understanding. I set up the recorder Kate gave me and then filed the questions so they're neat.

"Shall we begin Mr. Grey?" I asked.

"Ready whenever you are, Miss Haner."

I sighed and then peered at the questions. I also prepared to read his mind if I got lost though I swore to myself I would never do such a thing.

I read the first question, "You are very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you-"

"To what do I owe my success?" he finished as if this wasn't the first time he was asked that.

 _'Thanks for cutting me off.'_ I thought harshly, but I politely nodded.

"Yup."

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes sir, that's what it says."

I arrogantly showed him the card. I know that somehow the arrogance is genetic in my family. I only wish I knew how. I focused on the task at hand again just as he started explaining his success to me.

"Business is about people, and I've always been good when it came to people. What inspires them, what motivates them."

"I think you're just lucky, Mr. Grey."

He looked at me and I can see that he's trying to hide a smile at my audacity.

"The way I see it, the harder I work the more luck I seem to have. Bottom line: the key to my success is identifying the talents of individuals."

"Wow, you're a control freak," I stated bluntly.

That's out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. There are times things tend to miss the, "Shut Up!" filter.

He turned his head to me sharply and tells me, rather menacingly, "I exercise control in all things Miss Haner."

I only rolled my eyes at him and moved onto the next question. A few questions later, I arrived at a very... Intrusive one.

"Are you gay, Mr. Grey?" I read almost too slowly as if trying to make sure I was reading that right.

I quickly stared at the card and back at him while flushing beet red, "I... Am **_so_**...Sorry! Kate can be a little..."

"Intrusive?" He tries to finish.

"No... Curious." I finished.

 _'Even though he is right.'_ I thought to myself. Although I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"No, Ariella, I'm not gay."

I sighed with my face in my hands and groaned. _'Why would you do this to me, Kate?!'_ I thought to myself angrily.

"Do you have an actual question for me?"

Christian's voice broke me free of my thoughts.

"You say that people know you well." I prodded, "Why do I have the feeling that that is nowhere close to true?"

One of the blondes, whose name I saw was Andrea, came in.

"Mr. Grey, your next meeting is in the conference room."

"Cancel, please. We're not finished here."

She nodded and walked out, and I turned to him, "No. Please, Mr. Grey, I don't wanna keep you from anything."

"I want to know about you."

I froze as if struck by lightning, then I sighed sadly, "Unfortunately... There's not that much to know."

"You said you're a music star." he persisted, "What genre?"

I smiled a little at this, something I can easily tell him.

"Pop and Rock." I informed him, "I did hip-hop once, but I thought it was a bit too much. So, I just stuck with Pop and Rock."

"Who were your musical influences?"

"Rock: Joan Jett, Pat Benetar, and... um, Ace Frehley."

"What about pop?"

"Um. Britney Spears, Madonna, and the Spice Girls."

Christian nods then asked, "Do you enjoy life on the road?"

I shrug a little then answer, "Sometimes, but not always."

I am now stone-faced and my hands are in my lap. But, to my complete amazement, he can tell something's wrong.

"Are you alright?" he prodded.

"Yeah. I-I just think... I-I should go." I stammered, "I... I need to go."

He nodded, walked me out, and helped me into my blazer. His fingers grazed my shoulders lightly. It was enough for me to tense up, but not quite enough for me to flinch away. I walked to the elevators and he's still behind me. He summoned the elevator for me. When it came after what felt like forever I scurried into it like a mouse. I stared at him as the doors began to close.

"Ariella."

"Christian," I answered nodding in farewell.

I leaned against the elevator wall and took in a huge breath. He was so young and his mind... It was so... Dark. But, I'll bet my life is even worse. At least as far as I know. I didn't dare read his mind because I couldn't do that to him. I was told my mother died when I was only an hour old. I was also told that my father was severely injured in a car accident that I was in. I knew that my father was alive and well. But, where he was at was the question. I almost ran outside to my bike and headed back to Kate and Anas'. I just wanted to give all of this to Kate and move on. I then knew I wouldn't have to see him again.

But, then my subconscious said, _'You know you miss him. You know you want to read his mind.'_

I angrily slammed her down. Even though she's right about one thing: I _do_ want to see him again. But, I will **not** read his mind unless he gives me permission to do so or unless I _really_ have to. I made this promise to myself **years** ago. I sighed and then kept driving to Vancouver feeling glad that I was almost there. I then pulled up to the apartment and shut off my bike. I walked in and gave everything to Kate.

"Thanks, Ari. But, I think I found something else about you."

This piqued my interest and I came over to her. She pulls up an article that talks about a car crash that happened the night I was born. I was pretty confused. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

" ** _What_ ** does this have to do with me?" I questioned.

"You said that you were told that your father was in a car accident and that your mother was said to have died in that same car crash. What if the people from this article **are** your parents?"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Fifty Shades of Strange**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 **Disclaimer: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own Doctor Strange or Fifty Shades. They both belong to their rightful owners.** **I only own my OC Ariella, her mother, and brother. Well, her brother won't be an OC now that I think about it. I do appreciate** _ **constructive**_ **criticism. So please enjoy the story.**

I looked at Kate like she was off her rocker, however, she could be right. I thought back to all the things that my foster brother and father have told me over the years. I was told that my father and mother were in a car accident, with my mother being pregnant with me at the time. I was also told that my father was a doctor at the hospital where I was born, but that he had to be operated on.

I then looked at Kate and said, "what does the article say?"

She looks back at me, then began to read, " _'Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange and wife Rachel Ariel Strange in Lamborghini crash. Strange was racing his pregnant wife to the hospital to have their daughter when his car sped out of control and flew off the side of a hill.'_ " She then looks at me, as if asking me if she should read further.

I nodded, "yes please Kate. Read more." I, of course, was skimming the article with my eyes trying to pick out crucial bits of information.

Kate nodded and read further, " _'Strange was a celebrated neurosurgeon at New York-Presbyterian Hospital, and a very wealthy man. His wife was a lawyer at the Brumer Law Firm in Brooklyn. The night Strange had his daughter put up for adoption he gave her a..."_

"Tag.." I said, quickly running for my backpack that I had left in the living room.

Kate watched me, with an eyebrow raised, as I dug through my backpack trying to locate the tag that I was given the night I was adopted. I soon drew it out and ran back to Kate. I showed her the tag, seeing if it matched the picture in the article. And to my complete, and utter amazement it did. I was wide-eyed, and I knew Kate was too. I heard Ana's thoughts, which meant she was coming in now. I then looked at Kate,

"Can you print out the article for me?" I asked, "I have some serious work to do."

Kate nods and hooks her computer up to a printer and prints off the article for me. I hugged her quickly then Anastasia then ran out and to my Harley. I put the three pieces of paper into my backpack and pulled on my helmet. I then put my backpack in the storage box on the back of the bike, quickly straddling the Harley and kicking up the kickstand. I turned on the bike, revved the engine and shot back toward Seattle. I knew that I had some serious research and planning to do. I finally reached my house, noticing that Brian was still at work, so after I parked and put the kickstand down, I just took the liberty of ordering pizza.

"Hi, can I get four large pizzas? One supreme stuffed crust, and the other hand-tossed." I replied, making a disgusted face at my brother's pizza choice, "and the other two stuffed crust with pepperoni and extra sausage please."

"Any drinks?" The gentleman on the other side of the line asked.

"Um.. actually I need a two liter of Dr. Pepper, and another of Mountain Dew please." I said.

"Any sauces for the stuffed crust?" He asked.

"Yes. Four sides of marinara please." I replied.

He read the order back to me, just to be sure he had it right, which I validated was correct.

"This for delivery?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I said, smiling a little. I love the service from this place, they're always friendly and professional.

"Your total is $74.34." He said.

"I'll be paying by debit." I said.

"It'll be at least two hours." He said.

"That's fine, I got the time." I giggled.

He put in my card number and I gave him the address, then I hung up. I opened my backpack and pulled out my laptop and the article. I began typing furiously, looking up locations, names, and any other pieces of information I could. I then heard my foster brother coming in, cringing slightly.

"Control your thoughts' volume please!" I yelled from the living room, not breaking eye contact with my computer for even a second. Brian walked into the living room and asked me,

"What's for dinner?"

"Pizza." I automatically answered, still staring down my computer.

"What are you doing AJ?" He asked.

"Research," I responded shortly.

"On what?" He asked.

"Nunya." I said, now getting agitated.

"Alright, alright. No need to bitch at me for it."

I only rolled my eyes at him then went back to my work. I was trying to concentrate and he was making it _very difficult._ I then say,

"How was work?"

"Meh, it was alright," Brian said, "not many customers though."

I only nodded, then continued typing. I honestly couldn't believe how much info I got from just a measly article. I then called my manager John Parker,

"John?" I asked, when he answered.

"Yes Ariella?"

"When's my next tour?" I needed to know this, I needed answers, lots of them. And hopefully soon, I need to get this puzzle figured out. If I don't, it's going to drive me crazy.

"Why, you're not due back on tour for ten months." John said, "why do you ask?"

I am his star client, but still this is important.

"I need to go to New York." I tell him.

"How about I get you a plane? How fast do you need to get there?"

"As soon as possible, it's so I can try to find my father. I need answers John."

At first he says nothing, because I know he agrees.

"I'll send plane for you next Friday, does that sound alright?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect, thank you John. You're a lifesaver."

"Anything for my star client, good luck in your search."

"Thank you John. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Aries."

I hung up then went back to my computer then I grab the tag. _'If this tag belonged to Stephen Strange.. does that mean_ he's _my father?'_ I ask myself. I then look at Brian, who shrugs,

"He might be, but where in New York are you gonna start?"

"The hospital I was born," I answered, "there's got to be someone there who knows something. Anybody."

I look at my computer again, and quickly wrote down in my journal the address of the hospital. _'622 W 168th St, New York, NY.'_ I then asked Brian,

"Would you like to come with me?"

"You think I'm gonna let you search for answers, by yourself?" He asked with an amused smile, "no way little sis."

I smiled and hugged him tight, "you're the best Brian, now I'm gonna go back to my research if you don't mind."

I then thought back to the interview, I couldn't help think about how handsome and young Christian was. I mean, he had to be at least twenty-six or twenty-seven. I mean he couldn't be any older than that. I then thought to myself, ' _why would he want to get to know me?'_ I couldn't come up with an answer, but honestly, I didn't need to. At least not right now. I needed to focus on more important matters. Finding my father, or some clues as to where I can possibly find him. After about two hours of searching, and writing notes, the pizza came. I grabbed one of my boxes and and sat on the couch to eat. I saved the other box for lunch tomorrow. I then closed my laptop and headed to bed. This time I didn't dream about faces I should know, or voices I should recognize. Instead, I dreamed about gray eyes, large office buildings and a dark mind.

 _'Could this get any more confusing?'_ I asked myself, and something told me, that the next day would be about as confusing as today. Either that or even more confusing. And I was rather anxious to find out.


End file.
